


Definitely Worth the Drinking and Smoking

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Post-MGS1. After his mission, Snake turns to drinking and smoking to get rid of his thoughts. What would happen when an familiar person comes in and sees him like this? That's when their friendship soon blossoms with a lemon. Pairing(s): Snake/Meryl, one-shot.





	Definitely Worth the Drinking and Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of the characters. They belong to Konami. Anyway, here's an Snake/Meryl lemon that you might like. Enjoy!

Snake sighed, his eyes studying the glass of amber liquid closely. He wasn't usually a whiskey drinker, much preferring a nice cold beer, but right now he needed a stiff drink to calm himself down. He knew exactly why he was doing this, because he needed something to help him forget what had happened back in the Shadow Moses Incident.

With shaking hands, Snake reached for the pack of Marlboros that were lying on his coffee table and placed one of the white sticks in his mouth. He sighed as he reached for the light and sparked up the cigarette, inhaling the noxious fumes. There was something about alcohol and cigarettes together that made him calm, almost made him forget everything. He been doing this for a year now, but for the past two months, the drinking and smoking had gotten somewhat severe, and often either getting drunk or having alcohol poisoning.

He took a drag on the cigarette and smiled to himself. With the support of his new friends, Otacon and Meryl, Snake managed to stop Liquid from completing his plan. After seeing him die from FOXDIE virus, Snake is trying to adjust his life back to normal with the virus in his body. So far, it's working for a little bit.

Flicking the cigarette ash into the ashtray laying on the brown coffee table, he took a sip of his whiskey and felt the amber liquid burn his throat. He looked at the picture that it was taken a few months ago. His eyes focused on the person next to him on the picture was Meryl.

Back then, he often thought of her as a beautiful and strong woman. After the Shadow Moses Incident, he started to hang out with her. Either going out for a movie, having a good drink and/or going to a restaurant. They started out as newfound friends and developed their friendship over a year now.

He took another drag from his cigarette and sighed. But the problem is that after the incident, he began to fall in love with her. Unfortunately, Snake had kept his feelings for Meryl quiet for three months now. The strangest thing is that he had a wet dream about her once per week on those three months. He wasn't sure why he was having these dreams; maybe it was the cause of having sexual tension and frustration. Anyway, in his dreams, Snake would see Meryl naked with her wonderful 36C breasts, her tight pussy and a perfect round ass. She was the hottest woman he has ever seen in his entire life and dreams. He'd just wanted to share his feelings to her so they could be happy.

He heard the doorbell ringed and put the cigarette out on the ashtray. Then, Snake got up and walked to the door, with the half-full glass of whiskey in his hand, before opening the door. What he saw next shocked him.

Stood there on the door was his friend, Meryl. She wore a beautiful purple dress that cut above the knees and has white sequins around the waist area; it was held by two spaghetti straps that lead to a low cut at her chest to show her cleavage and red high-heels. She was smiling at him brightly.

"Hello there..." She said nicely.

"Hi, Meryl. You look great today." Snake said to her.

"Thanks. Thought I stop by here so we can watch a movie and have some pizza for dinner. Seems like you already got a drink..."

"Yeah, just having a drink after a long day..." He laughed, moving along so she could walk in the apartment.

He gently closed the door behind her and lead her into the living room, which was very clean and neat. it had a sofa, a coffee table, a TV and a media cabinet. As she sat down, he turned on the radio and letting the music play in the background. Meryl grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza delivery service.

"So, how many pizzas do you want?" She asked him before putting the phone on her ear.

"Just 2. I want Canadian pizza and sausage and pepperoni pizza. I also want a Coca-Cola just for you." Snake replied.

"Okay. Got it."

As she told the called the order, he reached for the pack of cigarettes and took one out of there before lighting it up.

"Anyway, how are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Been busy shopping for new clothes lately. And I brought this dress yesterday..." Meryl replied.

"Well, women like fashion, by the way."

She laughed before grabbing a bottle of wine from the kitchen and pouring a glass. Then she took a little sip.

They soon have a nice chat for the next 10 minutes until their pizza arrived. She paid the delivery guy with cash and a tip before taking the pizza boxes and closing the door. When Meryl walked up to Snake, she noticed that he was starting to become halfway drunk (due to having five drinks).

"You looked a little drunk...Is everything okay, Snake?" Meryl questioned him.

"I'm fine," Snake replied, taking a full sip of his drink and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You've been drinking a lot..."

"Helps me cope..."

Shocked at that comment, she took the drink and cigarette from him, giving him a glare.

"Drinking and smoking is no way to deal about what happened..."

"I'm sorry...listen, for these past three months, I've wanting to tell you something but never got a chance to. I even starting to have....wet dreams about you." Snake starting to say.

"Wait...you were dreaming of me like a pervert?!" Meryl asked as she was a little shocked, but remained calm.

"No! Not like that! The dreams were very unusual to me and I did not even know how did they got there. It was like trying to do a trust fall, only to fail at it." Snake said as he looked down on the floor.

"Since you've dreamed about having sex with me and that we're friends, it refers to the closeness you share with me. Alternatively, such a dream indicates a level of attraction between you and me, but you are too afraid to act on it." Meryl said, explaining as well.

"Where did you get that information from?"

"From a book about the meaning of dreams."

"Anyway...the truth is that....I...um..." He stuttered.

"Come on, say it. Don't be shy." Meryl said while holding his hand.

"I'm in love with you. I love you more than friends. Kinda like lovers." Snake confessed.

"I guess it's time that I felt the same way to you too..." Meryl smiled.

"Do you want to have sex with me? Like in my dreams?" Snake asked her.

"Sure. But first, do you have a video camera? Because I want to make a sex tape about you." She giggled.

"I do. It's in the computer desk and it has a 48-hour battery as well." Snake said while pointing at the video camera.

"Alright," Meryl said as she got up and grab the video camera. Then, she placed it on the coffee table. "Are you ready so I can take your virginity?"

"I'm sure," Snake smiled before she turned on the video camera.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to your first ever sex tape! I am your host, Meryl Silverburgh, and this is my best friend, Snake. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I've finally confessed my feelings to her. Tonight is a special night for you all! You get to see me and Meryl have sex for the first time for the next few hours." Snake said to the camera.

"I hope you all have enough energy to watch the whole tape. Ready?" Meryl said to the camera before turning to Snake.

"I'm ready for this!" Snake answered as he put on "Cherry Pie" by Warrant and looked at her before Meryl wrapped her arms around his neck and connected her lips with his with a sweet passionate kiss. She even managed to slid her tongue inside his mouth, tasting every teeth and gums. From there, he deepened the hot kiss, by leaning his head to the side and slowly inserting his tongue deep inside him. The feeling between both of their tongues had emitted an intense spark, leaving both of their bodies feeling hot with intense heat. She felt a very sultry feeling inside, making her leak a little around her legs for good measure. The kiss trapped her so much, she fell right into him. She soon found herself on top of him, making out on top of the couch. He could feel himself getting hard from the hot French kiss.

When they broke away from the kiss after about a minute, Meryl took his white shirt off, revealing his six-packed abs.

"Ooooh, I didn't know you work out..."

"Yep. Need to be strong and healthy."

However, she could feel his erection poking her hips and gave him a smirk.

"Looks like your 'friend' wants to get out so bad..." Meryl smirked.

"Go ahead then...let him free..." Snake smirked as well.

Using the work of her hands, she took the zipper from Snake's pants and zipped it all the way down, sending his erection out for her to see. It stood at about 10 inches and was thick. She licked her lips sensual, wondering how he'd tasted.

Meryl grasped his member and circled all around the tip of his cock. After she done teasing for thirty seconds, she sent her mouth plunging down on all of his ten inches, causing Snake to respond with a moan. Meryl then bobbed her head gently, relishing every of him being wetted down by her fruity tongue. Snake tasted just like blueberry thanks to the body wash he'd used. Meryl enjoyed the fruity aftertaste so much that she began to plunge her mouth even more deeper, resulting in a very graspy deepthroat.

"Ohhhh, god..." He moaned as he felt her hand move up and down on his huge cock while continuing to suck him. It felt so good to the both of them. Suddenly, she pulled away for a moment so she can lift up her purple dress up. To his surprise...

...he was looking at a naked Meryl.

He fully embraced those full supple 36C breasts that he would just get his hands on, a perfect round ass, delicious long legs that was smoother than silk, and a nicely-shaven womanhood. To be honest, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw. And the most thing he'd thought of was her breasts (even though he mostly think of her pussy) and made him got even more harder.

"You like my breasts...?" Meryl spoke to him in a sensual tone.

"I love them so much..." Snake said.

With a smirk, she grabbed her chest as hard as she could, forcing Snake to moan out a long hiss knowing how tight his cock between her plump breasts were. Meryl immediately sent her chest up and down his shaft in hopes of making the tip of his cock gleam out with some useful precum. Of course, with the speed that she was going, she was getting close to completing that goal. She would also lick and suck the tip of his cock as well. After endless minutes of his cock literally being squeezed by her breasts, a gleam of pre-cum started to shoot out of him quietly, forcing Meryl's tongue to lick it off, causing Snake to shudder in lust. He could felt his orgasm coming already and was ready to have one.

But before he can release, she pulled her breasts away from his cock and smiled.

"How about you return the favor for me?"

"I would love that..."

She managed to spread her legs and show her pussy to him. It looked so wonderful to him as his mouth watered with excitement. Snake must wonder what Meryl taste like from there.

Snake sent his tongue straight into her clit, teasing her with several mini-licks. To his enjoyment, Meryl tasted phenomenal like liquid sugar. He never imagined her womanhood would have such a strawberry-flavor. And he knew how much she loved strawberries, especially the ones covered in chocolate. He licked his tongue around her pussy for a while now, tasting the fluids that was dripping down from her womanhood.

"Ohhhh, Snake!" Meryl moaned.

To double the pleasure, he rubbed her clit to try to make her climax a little stronger. His tongue even managed to penetrate that wet clit back and forth like he was actually fucking it nice and hard. Snake started circling around her, once again making her scream his name more. His tongue was a little long and managed to touch her G-spot.

After a few more minutes of licking, she finally lost it.

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Meryl yelled.

With one last lick, she squirted her fluids at Snake's face and mouth. He managed to catch all of her fluids before swallowing it. Each one satisfying and sugary than the next. With that big tongue of his, he managed to clean up the rest of her cum that was dripping around her leg.

"You taste wonderful." Snake whispered to her sensually.

"Thank you for that," Meryl said to him.

"You're welcome."

Then, she put him on bottom on the couch., positioning his cock upwards towards her pussy.

"I'm ready to ride you like a cowgirl..." Meryl smirked.

She then sat on his lap and with one deep breath, Meryl squatted down on his erection, feeling a light hiss. Her hips then began rocking gently, sliding between Snake's throbbing moist cock repeatedly. He was very impressed about her tight pussy was. She did feel warm as expected, thrusting through her hot pink texture. Her clit clenched on tight, which squeezed all around his sliding rod. Some of his pre-cum had leaked as a result. Snake used his hands to grab and squeeze her curvaceous ass before he then made her ass twerk around that hardened manhood of his, increasing twice the pressure they had.

By then, Meryl started bumping and grinding as furiously, shaking the bed hard as they could. However, her gyrating forced her breasts to bounce, bringing a smile from him. They jiggled up and down so perfectly like two water balloons. While she was riding him hard, Snake flicked his tongue around her left nipple making her a bit erect herself. He did the same thing to her right nipple before he began to suck them gently. That made Meryl moan even more. She wanted to ride him forever, but he has other plans.

So Snake turned Meryl on her stomach, now displaying that big ass for him to check out. He shifted himself to that image as she gave a smirk.

"Mmmm, I love that ass..." Snake whispered.

"Thanks for the compliment," Meryl winked in response. "You better start fucking it hard, big boy."

Nodding in response, Snake carefully positioned his phallus straight between the tight little harness that was her asshole. With a smirk between his cheeks, he pushed right in tightly, fitting that hard studded member between her perfect, cellulite-free cheeks. Snake paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance. Monstrous grunts were soon being heard inside Snake, feeling every part of his ten inches tighten and tighten due to the suffocation that her sweet gaping asshole took on him. Her clit was tight, but her asshole was extremely tight to him. It was making a little harder for Snake to push in and out, but using the fluids that he had drenched throughout this unbelievable session, the thrusts were now being a little slippery and easy to perform. She let out a huge moan when he went deeper into her juicy asshole.

"Yes... ohh yes... fuck my ass!" she loudly moaned.

As he was thrusting harder and deeper, his hand was placed on her ass and he slapped it. He kept smacking her until her ass bulged an inch and his cock grew by an inch also due to the tightest. But suddenly, Snake stopped for a moment to pull out of there. As much he want to cum in her gaping hole, he want to do that in her pussy.

They then changed positions and Snake was on top this time while Meryl was on the bottom. He took a deep breath and plunged deep inside of her. His thrusting went slow and gently at first, letting her feel every thrust of him. Meryl didn't want him to go slow, she want him to go faster. She ordered him to fuck her hard and rough, which Snake managed to do by slamming his hips down on hers with twice the unbelievable momentum. He went so fast that her cherry was popped on impact.

During all of the thrusting, Snake managed to look at Meryl's face close-up, which she was moaning uncontrollably. He immediately silenced her by capturing his tongue and lips with hers in an another passionate French kiss. They could taste their own fluids in each other's mouths. Snake then broke the kiss after about two minutes and lowered his head to her breasts. He began sucking on her left nipple while he rubbed the right nipple. He then realized that he was coming very close to reaching his breaking point and so does her. So he decided to bang her even more harder and yet even more faster in hopes that he would be searching for the biggest climax of his whole young life. As he did that, Meryl took the time to rub her clit furiously hoping to squirt all over his member. And it was working so much.

After only around five minutes of all the endless thrusting and fucking, it was finally time for them.

"Damn it, I'm gonna cum!" Snake gasped.

"M-me too! And I want to feel it!" Meryl shouted desperately.

Suddenly, he very very slow on the thrusting and let her squirt all over his member. The feeling of every fluid from her was too much for him. He let out a very long moan as he came inside of her pussy. Every ounce of cum was filling her so much in her womb that it started to leak out of her womanhood. That's when he felt an second, but very strong orgasm coming from him after cumming so much.

So Snake managed to pull out just in time for him to immediately stroke himself in front of Meryl's face. He immediately erupted with a loud groan, letting a gigantic release of his hot load around her face and mouth. Snake smirked devilishly at the image of her face being coated all around in his semen, which felt so relaxing to the both of them.

After they took their sudden breath from their extremely hot sex session, both Snake and Meryl enchanted each other with a breathless, yet passionate kiss. It was somehow the hottest sex they had ever imagined come true felt in such forever. Then, after two minutes of kissing, they collapsed on the couch and turned to the video camera.

"That's it for our sex tape!" Meryl said to the camera.

"Thanks for watching! Bye!" Snake said before he turned the video camera off, not before saving the moment.

"That was amazing!" Meryl said to him as she gave him a quick kiss. "How did you know all of this?"

"I watched some porno movies that Otacon gave me." Snake replied as he gave a smirk.

"Well, we need to do that again someday." Meryl smiled.

"Gladly. Thank you for realizing that I need love..."

Within that, they fell asleep on the couch since it's nighttime. Well, Snake was awake for a moment and looked at her face. Before falling asleep, he said these words:

"Well, looks like my dreams had come true..."

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! How was it? Wanna see more of this pairing? Be sure to give a kudo or leave a comment! 
> 
> One more thing: Starting with my next story, I'll be writing stories of the Super Smash Brothers fandom! Because I'm getting into that lately, I gonna start writing stories of it! To surprise you, I'm revealing the pairing in the next story! If you guess the pairing right when I post it, you get a giftfic!
> 
> Until next time, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
